1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing a signal and method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for enhancing a sound quality of a signal and reconstructing an inputted signal more perfectly in a manner of using a signal generated from shifting a phase of the inputted signal and using inter-channel phase difference value of the phase-shifted signal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, in order to generate a stereo signal from a mono signal, a signal is coded using a decorrelator.
And, a signal processor is able to code a signal using inter-channel level difference value and inter-channel correlation value.
However, in case that an audio signal is generated using a decorrelator, the decorrelator is not able to precisely reproduce a phase or delay difference existing between channel signals.
In case of coding a signal using inter-channel level difference value and inter-channel correlation value, it is unable to restore and reflect an inter-channel phase difference of an input signal. Therefore, it is difficult to perform precise sound image localization. And, it is unable to restore reverberation of an input signal.